In recent years, with continuous improvements of Internet industry in our country, devices, such as Personal Computers (PCs), intelligent terminals, become more and more popular. Users have put forward various application requirements for devices. During running process, some software may possess various image displays. Users often need to intercept these images. Interception requirements of such image have become more and more popular.
Requirement explanations will be provided in the following accompanying with an example, in which software is network game software. It should be noted that, in the examples of the present disclosure, the software may be any software with an image display during running process, which is not limited to the network game software.
At present, network game industry presents a rapid and stable development trend. Not only an increasingly perfect industry chain and a relatively mature industry development environment have been formed, but also domestic original network game has achieved qualitative change from quantitative change. Network game has implemented continuous and rapid growth in the following aspects, such as game variety, number, theme type, market size and employee number. New game varieties continuously emerge, e.g., from a single large multiplayer online to web game, community game, mobile game. The network game emphasizes that multiplayer simultaneously log on a server to earn online experience together. Thus, the requirements for sharing experience among users become very prominent. During a game process, execute the screenshot rapidly, simply and intelligently without affecting game processes, so as to obtain and share a picture. Subsequently, when playing a network game, a user may simultaneously share experience and fun of the network game with people around conveniently. Meanwhile, no interference may be generated for the game processes, and original user experience of the game may be maintained.
During the process of implementing the examples of the present disclosure, the inventor finds the follows. At present, there are two major classes for schemes of software screenshot. A first class refers to screenshot functions carried by software. However, most of such screenshot schemes are used for the software, which is closely related to structure of the software, and lack of board application scenarios. Thus, the first class of software screenshot scheme may have some limitations. A second class refers to that software doesn't provide the screenshot functions. Users may execute screenshot by using third party screenshot software, so as to meet application requirements of screenshot. Since current screenshot software possesses single functions, and is specifically designed for software the screen of which has been shot. Subsequently, interference may be generated for processes of the software, the screen of which has been shot. Thus, the second class of software screenshot scheme may also have some limitations. In view of above, current screenshot scheme may not execute the screenshot rapidly, simply and intelligently, without affecting processes of the software, the screen of which has been shot. Application scope of current screenshot scheme may be limited.